The Streets
by jenna3360
Summary: Abandoned on the streets of Russia at the age of five Rose was forced to fend for herself. Without protection and guidance she started doing robberies and other same category crimes to get what she needed to survive. Some people were there to help her while others decided to put her down and with the Strigoi drawing ever closer to the Royal Castle the world is getting more danger
1. Chapter 1

**M=Moroi**

**D=Dhampir**

**List of characters:**

**M_Ibraham Mazur**: Rose's father

**D_Jeanine Mazur:** Rose's mother

**D_Rose Hathaway: **Lives on the streets.

**M_Alek Belikov: **King of Russia

**D_Olena Belikova: **Queen of Russia

**D_Dimitri Belikov: **Prince of Russia

**D_Karolina Belikova: **Princess of Russia

**D_Paul Belikov: **Karolina's son

**D_Sonya Belikova: **Princess of Russia

**D_Viktoria Belikova: **Princess of Russia

**M_Tasha Ozera: **friend of Dimitri Belikov

**M_Christian Ozera: **Tasha's nephew.

**M_Lissa Dragmoir: **A Royal that lives with her brother Andre

**M_Andre Dragmoir: **A Royal that adopted his little sister after their parents died. Took care of Rose for a while

**M_Adrian Ivashkov: **A stuck up "Royal player" that's extremly rich and well known

**D_Eddie Castle: **One of Rose's friends

**D_Mason Ashford: **One of Rose's friends


	2. Chapter 2

~~CHAPTER ONE~~

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

Rose sat crouched under the table, trying to stay hidden from view. She'd been in the middle of a raid. The family hadn't been supposed to be home. They'd gone out to the Royal Ball for Dimitri Belikov's eighteenth birthday. At the moment though, the two adults stood in the middle of the main threshold making out. Rose forced herself not to make gagging noises. Finally, the couple decided to go up to the bedroom… where Rose had left a bag of stuff. She dove for the door just as she heard: "What the hell is this?" The woman said. Rose tried to open the door but they'd locked it.

"Someone's in our house!" She silently swore. The man came barreling down the steps. Rose ran back towards the kitchen towards the servant's entrance. It was locked. She turned back around to face the owner of the house. He was a Moroi, Obviously. Most of them in the city were rich. He was tall, six foot four. Where were his guardians? They appeared behind him, a boy and a girl. Rose reached into her boot and pulled out a small dagger she'd stolen off of the street.

"S-stay back." Her voice was soft, she was scared. She'd never been caught before. The owner relaxed. He took a step forward.

"How old are you?" He was getting to close to her. She held the knife out. One of the guardians stepped in front of his charge.

"Lydia go get the guards. We've got a theif." There was a knock on the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for my cousin. She's eleven years old, long brown hair…she kind of wanders a lot. Have you seen her?" Rose knew that voice from anywhere. A taller boy appeared at the kitchen door.

"There you are Rosemarie. Papa's been looking for you everywhere!" Andrew slowly walked over and took the knife from her. "I'm so sorry she broke in. Her mom and dad are thinking about tying her up." Rose took his hand. The owner spoke.

"As long as she didn't take anything." The guardians did a quick body check and sent them on their way. A block away from the house Andre stopped.

"They weren't supposed to be home until later." Rose growled. Andre knelt in front of her.

"You're just lucky I saw them coming back." Rose realized then that he was still dressed in his fancy clothes. All of the Royals had been invited to the Ball. "Do you have a place to stay tonight?"

"I was just going to stay in the abandoned home on Third Street." It was only a block away. There was only half a roof left on that building. Rose was an orphan. Her parents had left her when she was five. Eventually she learned to adapt.

"No Rose. I've told you before that that place could cave in. Stay in our guest room. My parents never go in there." She seemed hesitant but before she could protest she was being led to Andres home. He unlocked the front door and lead Rose to her room. He started to shut the door.

"Th-thank you Andre." When Andre had gone Rose hopped out the window and headed off into the night.

It was three weeks later. Rose was walking through a creepy part of the city kicking a pebble with her. She wore a small ratted brown dress and a matching cloak she'd stolen the previous week from a backyard. The sun was up so most people were sound asleep. Although the streets were empty Rose felt like she was being followed. No she knew she was being followed. Two different pairs of feet could be heard on the gravel. Rose stopped and spun on her heels.

"Who's there?" No answer. "I know you're out there!" She put her little hands on her hips. Her voice echoed down the sheets. A cat meowed somewhere in an alley. Getting nervous Rose pulled out a knife from her left boot. After a few minutes a young boy with orangish red hair appeared with his hands up. He was the same age as Rose and by the looks of it homeless as well. His clothes were ripped and he wore no shoes.

"S-sorry." He said. "I-I was just curious w-where you were g-going at this time of night." (Vamp schedule) Rose's hood fell off her face exposing her wavy brown hair. "I-I'm Mason… Mason Ashford." A dhamphir. Rose lowered her knife.

"Rose Hathaway." Her voice was soft. Another boy appeared from the shadows.

"Hathaway as in _The Hathaways_?" She instantly regretted saying her last name.

"You're thinking of my mother…"

"Yah, she's like head of the Royal Guard! Doesn't she work for Queen Olena Belikova?" Mason piped in. Rose shrugged.

"I guess… I don't really talk to her…"

"Didn't she marry the War General Ibraham Mazur?" The two boys were bombarding Rose with questions.

"That would be my dad…"

"Awww MAN you must have the life!"

"Look uh, Mason is it? I-"

"I'm Eddie Castile"

"Look Mason, Eddie… I don't really have much time to talk-"

"What's it like to live in the castle?" Rose glared at Eddie who'd interrupted her yet again.

"I wouldn't know." The boys looked at each other. Rose placed her knife back in her boot, turned around and started walking away. The boys followed her.

"You don't live there?" Eddie asked. Rose sighed.

"My parents kicked me out when I was five. Live on the streets. Anything else you'd like to know?" She kept walking. The boys dropped that subject.

"You wanna live with us?" Rose stopped again and spun to face the boys.

"Mason… thanks for the offer… really but I don't feel comfortable in other people's homes." Eddie smiled.

"NO! We're homeless too!" He said. "My mom found this warehouse type place. About twenty kids live there; some as young as three some as old as sixteen. My mom doesn't really own the place it's abandoned and she doesn't tell anyone what to do so no parents. Some of the older kids train others so that we can be guardians when we get older." Rose thought about it and finally gave in.

"If I don't like it I'm leaving." And that's how it all began.


	3. Chapter 3

~~**Chapter two**~~

~**Six years later**~

Rose knelt on the top of a hill outside of the city. Her bow held upright, aimed at a deer standing near a small creak. She counted to three, took a deep breath and released the red arrow. It spun in the air then hit the doe right through its side. The deer collapsed.

"Watcha doing?" Rose shot up out of her crouch and turned to face Mason. She relaxed when she realized that it was only him.

"Dinner." She said plainly heading down to the deer. He followed.

"Need help getting it back?" Rose rolled her eyes. She knew Mason had a crush on her and she felt bad that she didn't feel the same way towards him. Anyway she was dating Adrian Ivashkov but to her it was just to get business. She didn't have a huge crush on him either. He gave her things and those things were expensive. Maybe it was stealing but she was an experienced thief. Rose plastered a smile on her face.

"Why not Mase?" It gave her satisfaction to see Mason so happy. She knelt at the dead deer's side and yanked out the fancy arrow, a present from Adrian, and cleaned it in the river. Then together they carried the deer back to the warehouse.

"FOOD'S HERE!" Nikoli, a little four year old screamed. Rose was instantly circled by twenty little kids. The older ones were either at work or talking in a corner. Eddie stood by the doorway with his mom.

"Man Rose you got a big one!" Eddie exclaimed grinning. Rose threw it next to the fire.

"Ya, well I'm not cooking it this time." Rose responded before heading over to the beds. The warehouse was huge. Half of it was empty while the other half had old hard mattresses for each individual kid. Rose had chosen the one in the farthest corner. She wasn't much of a talker and enjoyed her privacy. Next to the bed she had one large chest with a lock. Like Rose, a lot of the kids were thieves. Inside the chest was an extra blanket for the winter, a cloak, a few extra dresses including a hunting dress and cloak, a decorative sword (All of which stolen) and a ton of expensive presents from Adrian. The only thing from him that she wore was a long chained locket with a little sapphire jewel in the center.

Rose pulled out the key to the chest, and set her hunting equipment away. Then she pulled out a newer looking cloak.

"Where are you going?" Eddie asked when Rose got to the door.

"Out." Was all she said. Eddie might've said something else but Rose didn't hear him. She wouldn't be back for dinner. She headed down the cold streets. In the distance the castle gleamed bright in the night.

The closest bar was two-three blocks away. Rose had enough for one drink. She sat down on the bar stool and asked for her regular. On some nights she was thrown out. A few of the bartenders had an issue with serving women. Luckily though, the bartender knew her. Rose handed him the coins.

"There's my little Dhamphir!" Adrian's arms wrapped around Rose from behind. Of course he'd be at a bar. "How are you doing tonight?" Rose groaned.

"Not now Adrian." She hissed at him. Adrian kissed her on the cheek and took the empy seat to her left.

"What's wrong Rose?" She shrugged.

"Nothing's wrong Adrian. I've just had a long day." Adrian pouted his lip.

"Would my little dhamphir be happier if I took her shopping?" Exactly what Rose wanted. She gave him a half smile.

"Well… there was this one dress I was looking at…" Adrian smiled.

"Say no more! Finish your drink and I'll get it for you." Rose gave him a lingering kiss on the lips.

"That would make my day." No more than ten minutes later Adrian and Rose were walking out of a high priced shop with a new dress. She snuggled into Adrian's arm as they walked. Just being around him made just want to gag but she had to hold on to what she had. Of course she was laying it on thick but all in all she got what she wanted. But the time was only short lived. Adrian and Rose were in the market walking past a fruit stand when a group of ratted kids ran up to her. The youngest on looked about eleven. The oldest was Rose's age.

"Hey Rose! Hey Adrian!" The youngest one said grinning. She was missing a front tooth.

"Hello Sam." Rose said patting her head.

"You coming Rose? We were suppose to meet an hour ago." The older kid said. Rose looked over at Adrian. He held the dress.

"I'll take it back to my place. Don't' worry." He said. Rose wanted it back in her possession. If something had happened she'd loose it. And if Adrian knew why the kids needed Rose he'd dump her in a second.

"Thank you Adi." She pecked him on the lips just as the little one pulled her away. Adrian was grinning.

"You were suppose to meet us over an hour ago!" Sam cried.

"Sorry kid. I got a little… caught up."

"Ya, being a prostitute." The older one said.

"Shut up Luka, I am not having sex with Adrian Ivashkov!" Rose shuddered. "Just thinking about it makes me sick. You know he smokes?" Luka laughed.

"Ya but he's so damn HOT!" Another kid said.

"Shut it Nikki, no one wants to hear it." Luka growled. Nikki crossed her arms over her chest. Rose groaned.

"Can we stop talking about Ivashkov." The group laughed. "Which house Luka?" They were planning a raid a few miles away, closer to the castle.

"Oh… yah…RIGHT! This family went on vacation yesterday. Heard it was somewhere closer to St. Petersburg. They'll be gone for a whole month." The cold wind whipped onto Rose's face. She pulled her hood up. "They may even have some drugs… if ya know what I mean." Rose rolled her eyes. They arrived at the home and man was it huge. There were at least three floors. "Back window's open. Come on." They rushed into the backyard. Sam stayed on the side walk. She referred being the look out.

How stupid was it for the owner of the house to leave the window unlocked? Rose easily jumped in followed closely by Luka and Nikki. "I'll check the basement." Rose said plainly heading towards the open door. She pulled out a small candle and lit it with a match. The basement steps creaked. At the bottom she followed the wall.

~~~~**Dimitri**~~~~

Dimitri leaned against his balcony. Tasha's hand was on his back. His 24th birthday was coming up. He was not excited. Party plans party plans party plans. That's all his sisters talked about. They were way too excited. It was just another year of getting older. "Be calm Dimka." Tasha soothed. Dimitri shook his head.

"I don't want a birthday party! Why can't they understand that?" Tasha sighed and looked out towards the city. The lights gleamed out in the darkness. "For once I'd like to walk outside without any guards. No offence Adam."

"None taken sir." Adam, Dimitri's guardian said.

"It would be nice to be normal for a change." Dimitri sighed. Tasha hated when Dimitri acted like that but she didn't tell him.

"You are normal Dimitri. You're just a 'special' kind of normal. Remember you're the next heir to the throne." Someone cleared their throat.

"It's time for you to leave Natasha. Thank you for coming.' Tasha forced a smile.

"Thank you for allowing me to have your son's presence, my king." She turned to Dimitri. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He nodded and followed her back inside and over to the door.  
"Why'd you make her leave father?" Dimitri asked… no… more like demanded. Alek glared at his son.

"Don't give me that attitude Dimitri. Anyway, I want you to join me for a meeting. It starts in five minutes. DO NO be late." Then he stormed off. Dimitri really hated his father.

~~~~**Rose**~~~~

Rose threw another antique plate into her knapsack. Hopefully it'd be worth some money. Suddenly there was a loud banging noise from upstairs.

"Search the perimeter!"

"A boy escaped though the back window!"

Run! Rose rushed over to a closet door and shut it softly hiding behind some old dresses. Her hand gripped the hilt of her sword tucked into her cloak. She tried to quiet her breathing. Someone came down the basement holding something really bright, maybe a torch. Rose slid down until her butt hit the floor and pressed her legs to her chest.

"The neighbors said they saw three kids come in here." Someone said. "That means someone's still here." Rose shut her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's been so long. Things have been really hectic lately. Anyway here's the next chapter. Oh and Please give me some good ideas. I have the main point of the story but the smaller situations and story plot is a blur. Please PM or review. No let me rephrase that. PM AND review! J

**~~~~Chapter 3~~~~**

**~~~~Dimitri~~~~**

Why did you want me here?" Dimitri sad blankly setting his hands on his hips. Alek glared at his son. A few of the most important Royals were there, the Ivashkovs, the Zeklos's, the Badicas, the Dragmoirs, and the Ozeras. They were the men in the house.

"It's about… marriage." Alek said ignoring his son's snarky tone. "You're twenty four. It's time to choose a wife." Dimitri took a deep breath trying to control his temper.

"Techniqlly father I'm 23." Dimitri said clenching his jaw. Alek ignored that comment.

"As I was saying you need a wife. The plan is to show her off as your fiancé at the ball being held next week." Dimitri's eyes went wide.

"One week! Father I can't possibly-"

"You will and you are!" Dimitri bit the inside of his cheek. There was no point in arguing. When Alek wanted something he got it. Dimitri learned that a long time ago when he'd become friendly with a dhamphir girl. She'd mysteriously disappeared after Alek had seen them together. "You all have women within the preferable age range am I correct?" Then men around the table nodded.

"My daughter Lucile is sixteen." Nathan Ivashkov said. Dimitri was friends with his son Adrian. They were both players and it wouldn't have surprised Dimitri at all if Lucile grew up to be a prostitute. But it wasn't really his say. Well, he had the say but his father had the final say. "She's intelligent for a woman still pure-" A virgin? Ya, right.

"Elizaveta is seventeen. She's strong and way more intelligent. And she's definitely a virgin. I have someone watching her twenty four seven." Benjamin Zecklos said. She was probably with her brother Jesse all the time. They were all the same. Virginity in a woman was important. It was meant to be taken by the husband on their marriage night. A lot of girls fooled around before then though like the Royals. The men did whatever they wanted, usually fooling around with dhamphir women.

"Andre I've heard that your sister is quite a looker." Andre looked up from his fingers. Alek chase who would come to the meeting. It was an order to attend not an invite. Andre didn't enjoy selling out Vasalisa. Normally it was the father's job but since both of the parents were dead it was Andre's.

"Vasalisa… She's good looking…very intelligent…" He cleared his throat. "Um actually she's a healer." A few of the men groaned.

"How old is she again? Seventeen?" Andre nodded.

"Y-yes sir." Dimitri watched his father raise an eyebrow and nod his head intrigued.

'She's blonde right?" Dimitri rolled his eyes. Andre nodded slowly.

"Tamira actually knows how to shoot an arrow." Dan Ozera said. S "She's fifteen." Alek smiled.

"Dimtri do you have a preferred choice?" Dimitri shut his eyes and thought quickly. Before he was clear of what eh was saying he spoke.

"W-what about Natasha?" Truthfully he didn't but she was a friend and if his father was going to push him into a marriage he'd rather it be with someone he knew. The room grew silent.

"Come again Dimitri?" Alek said.

"Natasha."

"She's not on the table Dimitri. She's your age." Alek spoke not caring that Natasha's father was in the room. "Everyone knows she's been with other men." Dan looked down at his feet.

""I know that. She's my best friend."

"And not marriage material."

"Well I think she is father."

"It would be nice to get Tasha out of the house." Dan said interrupting.

"Mother likes her." Alek glared at his son.

"Let me sleep on it." He growled. "Everyone out." Most of the men grumbled complaining that it wasn't fair. Once only Alek and Dimitri were alone Alek started his fit.

"What the hell are you thinking Dimitri? Natasha Ozera is an avoider not a lover! She's not marriage material!" Dimitri put his hands on his hips.

"Father I realize that you don't like her but still! Just give it a chance."

"And what if I do? What'll happen then?"

"I'll actually be happy for once in my life." Dimitri walked right out, before he could start hitting which he did frequently.

**~~~~Rose~~~~**

It had been over an hour and the men hadn't left. Rose was hungry. She was usually hungry. She hadn't eaten anything all day. Two of the men sat in the basement chatting. Rose could hear two more walking around upstairs. She just hoped that they'd leave soon. In fact they did but not before doing another sweep of the house.

"You go up. I need to do something." One of the men left. All of a sudden light filled the close. Rose's eyes went wide.

"Hello Rosemarie." The man said.

"Charlie?' Rose whispered. Charlie smiled. He was Ibrahams best man. "H-how?"

"I'm smart. Why do you always seem to be the one I find?" Rose shrugged.

"You gunna take me in?" Rose said standing up. Charlie sighed.

"How many times have I told you to stop? What if someone else catches you next time? Rose you'll be hung! It'll crush your parents." Rose growled at him for the parent part.

"They wouldn't care. My mom would probably be there cheering me on."

"That's not true! They both love you!"

"That . Is. Bull. Can we not talk about them." Charlie turned around and walked away. Rose watched him leave. Once she was sure the men had gone she ran out of there and back to the warehouse. A few kids were asleep. Luka sat by the fire. He looked up when Rose approached.

"Thank God I thought you got caught!" He said. Rose glared at him.

"Where's Nikki?" Luka opened his mouth then shut it.

"Th-they caught her."

"She's too young to be in jail Luka!" Rose hissed. Eddie looked over from his bed.

"It's not my fault a neighbor saw us!" Rose shook her head.

"Didn't you scout?"

"Didn't you!" Their voices got predominantly louder with each word.

"You're the oldest!" Rose practically screamed at him.

"Shut up!" Once kid yelled.

"Go to sleep!" Another one whined. Rose gave Luka one more glare before marching over to her bed grabbing her thick blue blanket and storming out the way she's come.

Rose sat down on a small wooden bench in the park and wrapped the blanket tightly around herself. The sun was up and very bright. People were really starting to get on her nerves. She just wanted to relax but that wouldn't happen. Too much stuff had happened in her life. Too quickly Rose fell asleep curled up on the bench.

'Rose?" Someone familiar spoke. Shew as too tired to open her eyes. "Rose is that you?" She felt herself being lifted up but didn't' bother to fight being too tired. She wrapped her arms around the neck and quickly fell back asleep.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

hey guys! I know you're expecting this to be a new chapter but it's not and I apologize. School is starting up on monday and I've had tons of weddings and volleyball practices going on! I will try to update once a week. Let me repeat try. I did really bad my freshman year (last year) and my mom is threatening to send me to catholic school so I'm really trying to focus. Again I apologize but I WILL be updating. I know the chapters are already short but if they have to be shorter so that I can update on time they will. SORRY

lots of love,

Jenna


End file.
